We Solemnly Swear
by yuuram2fangirl
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the adventures of the Marauders? About the pranks they played? Well if you have then this is the story for you! Join the Marauders and Lily Evans and her friends as they face the obstacles in their path unaware of the bitter end that lay beyond them. This is their story. GIVE IT A TRY!
1. Chapter 1

We Solemnly Swear

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Harry Potter or its characters.**

**Author Notes: This is my first time writing a HP fanfic. Normally I only read HP fanfics but after searching fruitlessly for a Marauder Era fanfic that goes through all the years I decided to write one myself. Constructive Criticism is welcome! On with the story! **

**Chapter 1: Start to A New Beginning.**

_31st July 1971_

James Potter had a huge grin on his face as he flew higher in the dark sky. The stars twinkled down as if they too shared his excitement. Tomorrow would be his first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry. This explained the feelings of happiness and elation in him. There was no feeling of nervousness as he was sure that he would be put in Gryffindor. He was doing lots of weird twists and turns as he tried to get the excitement out of his system.

"James! Dinner is ready." Victoria Potter, James mother, shouted loudly trying to spot him in the sky.

"Coming Mom!" He shouted back. With one last glance at the stars he came speeding down with only one thought in his mind. Tomorrow was going to be great!

Sirius Black lay down on his bed, his face buried in his pillow. He had been sent to his room -again- by pureblood fanatics that he called parents. And he hadn't even done anything wrong! Well, he did prank 'dear cousin Bella' by putting a "Temporary Sticking Glue" on her chair when she sat for dinner. But according to him, his deranged cousin only wanted to sit around and order other people around. So he made things easier for her. Unfortunately, the rest of his family didn't share his views and sent him to his room.

He sighed as he flipped over and stared at the ceiling. His family was getting unbearable day by day. The only reason he was staying here was due to Regulus. He cared for his brother and he knew that if he left than his relatives would corrupt Regulus completely.

Sirius could only hope that his days at Hogwarts would be memorable and great for him to survive the vacations with his family.

Remus Lupin was nervous. Scratch that, He was hyperventilating. Pacing around the room he was muttering to himself trying to calm himself down. He had never thought that he would be going to a school with normal children until the day his Hogwarts letter had come. Even that day he thought it was all impossible. Until Albus Dumbledore had come. He could almost hear Dumbledore's words. "Don't worry. We will take special precautions."

Remus looked out of his bedroom window. It was a moonless night, the sky filled with stars. For that he was glad. It had been almost 2 weeks that he had suffered his painful transformation but the scars had remained. There were many scratches on his arms and legs which were covered with full sleeved shirt and long pants.

The only wish that Remus had was that he would at last have an opportunity to make some friends. True friends.

Peter Pettigrew was lying on his bed staring at the mirror across the wall. He couldn't see himself clearly as it was dark but he knew what he would find. A chubby boy with a rat like face and fearful eyes. He knew that he wasn't the type of boy everyone would like to be friends with. He was deeply insecure.

He sighed as he turned over to his side. He was surprised that he was allowed in Hogwarts. He was a half-blood and his parents didn't have much hope that he would inherit his father's magical ability. But they were pleasantly surprised when he had got the Hogwarts Letter.

His only worry was if he would be able to make some friends who actually liked him.

Lily Evans sat on her roof looking at the sparkling sky with a small smile on her face, her mind thinking about tomorrow. For her it had been a shock when she got the Hogwarts letter.

That day had started as an innocent enough day at the Evans Household. But it all changed when an owl came swooping in through the open window dropping a letter in Petunia's cereal spraying her with milk. After a lot of shoutings and confusion Lily opened her letter and found out about the magical world of magic. She had been elated. So had her mom and dad. But the same couldn't be said for Petunia. A frown replaced the smile on Lily's face. She hadn't talked to Petunia properly since that incident.

She shook her head and looked up confidence shining in her bright emerald eyes. She was going to work hard and be the topper of her class. And will also make many friends.

Little did these children know the path of friendship, love, loyalty, pranks, fun and even betrayal that lay beyond them.

**Author Notes: I know it is short but I would like your view on how it is. AND I NEED A BETA READER! **


	2. New meetings

**Disclaimer: **I don't not own HP!

**Author Notes: **I actually received 5 reviews for this story! WOW! Believe me; I was very happy to see the review alerts in my inbox. Here are the replies:-

**JamesXLily4ever: **My first reviewer! Thanks for your lovely review. I know there are no proper gaps b/w the change in point of view and I am terribly sorry. Won't happen again!

**HannahlaaCleaver: **Thanks for the support!

**Madame Apathy****:** Thanks for your complements and advice. I will be sure to follow them!

**Scarlet-Rose333:** Thanks for the lovely review!

**FivepointstoGryffindor****:** Glad you liked the story: I will try to improve my writing and make it even more enjoyable.

**Now on with the story!**

**Chapter 2: New Meetings**

_1st September 1971_

Evans household was in chaos. Lily was running around trying to find something she had lost while her mother ran behind her making sure that everything had been packed. Her father was loading the trunks in the car as Petunia sat and sulked in the car. After a lot of screaming and cursing they set off towards their destination. King's Cross Station.

Reaching there with barely minutes to spare Lily's parents hugged her and left her at the train station. They were getting late to go to work and they also had to drop Petunia. Petunia had sulked throughout the ride and had only given Lily a glare while departing.

Lily pushed her luggage towards Platform No 9 3/4. She was aware of the odd looks she was getting due to all the screeching Midnight, her owl was making. But she ignored them. After all she was too excited to get into the train. But she got a shock when she reached there. There was no Platform No 9 3/4! Lily groaned in frustration. No way could this be happening to her!

Suddenly she heard the loud screech of an owl. She looked around and spotted a untidy looking boy coming towards her. She frowned at his messy brown hair and hazel eyes that sparked with mischief. She could sense that he was trouble. But since she had no other choice she decided to ask him for help.

She walked up to him and cleared her throat. The boy who was pushing his luggage towards the barrier between Platform 9 and 10 turned around to look her. His eyebrows rose in a form of question "What?"

Lily turned a bit red and asked,"Er... You too are going to Hogwarts right? So do you know how can we board the train?" She was completely red by the time she finished asking the boy. She felt stupid even asking this question. It didn't help that the boy had a look of complete surprise on his face.

"You really don't know how to board Hogwarts Express?" The boy asked a tone of complete surprise covering his voice. Lily nodded biting her lip in embarrassment. A mischievous smile lit up his face.

"Oh. Don't worry, I will help you." He flashed a charming smile. "You have to run through the barrier here."He said gesturing towards the barrier. "But this is the boy's entrance. The girls entrance is on the other side." He continued gesturing towards the other side of the barrier. Lily found this odd but she didn't comment anything. Instead she nodded and smiled thankfully at him.

"Let me show you." he said as he took a few steps back. Lily too stepped back and observed with attention. She almost gasped when he went running into the wall and disappeared. She stood there staring for some time. Then she shook out of her stupor and went on the other side. The boy had said that this was the girl's entrance. There was a nagging doubt but she ignored it as the boy seemed to know more than her. She took a deep breath as her fingers tightened on the luggage trolley. She started her run towards the barrier expecting to pass through it without any difficulties. But she was wrong.

She cried out in pain and shock as her trolley hit the hard brick wall and her owl's cage bounced from the trolley to the ground. Midnight screeched in protest as people begun to give her odd looks. She groaned from the ground where she had fallen due to the impact. That idiot, arrogant, stupid prat had lied. She got up to her feet with anger blazing in her emerald eyes.

She muttered angrily under her breath as she pushed her trolley towards the right entrance. Luckily people were avoiding her and did not notice her mysterious disappearance into a brick wall.

She sighed contently as she got into the train just as it was starting to move. Now she had to find a compartment. Most of them she passed were full. But she found a compartment nearly at the end in which only 2 girls sat talking. She opened the door and stood hesitating. "Um.. Can I sit here?" she asked the two girls who were looking at her.

The girl with black hair responded with a smile. "Sure! There is loads of space." Lily smiled back and sat near the window.

"I am Alice Prewett by the way." The girl with black hair introduced herself. "And I am Marlene McKinnon." The other girl with blonde hair who had sat quietly until now interrupted.

"I am Lily Evans." Lily introduced herself feeling more comfortable at once. "First year."

Alice and Marlene exchanged a glance. "Looks like we all are together." Marlene commented happily. A smile lit up Lily's face. She had managed to make some friends. The girls sat happily chatting about their home and family.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Meanwhile, in other compartment a black haired boy was sitting alone lost in his thoughts. There was a grin on his face as he thought about all the fun he was going to have at Hogwarts. He looked up at the sound of the compartment door being slid open. He saw a messy haired boy on the other side. The boy wore spectacles and had a huge grin on his face.

"Hey! It looks empty enough." He concluded as he plopped down on one of the seat. "My name is James Potter. What's yours?" James asked his companion. But before the boy could answer the compartment door slid open another time and a boy with a stringy, pallid look. James disliked him on sight. The boy didn't say anything but just entered and sat down.

"Which house do you want to be in?" James asked the pale boy after a few minutes of tense silence. The boy looked at James and muttered,"Slytherin." James face immediately contracted in disgust.

"Who would want to be in Slytherin? I would rather leave wouldn't you?" James turned towards his other companion. The other boy shrugged and replied, "My entire family was in Slytherin. I am Sirius Black." He introduced himself though there was a visible frown on his face.

"And here I thought you were someone OK enough." James said frowning in distaste.

Sirius shrugged his black hair falling into his eyes gracefully. "Maybe I will break the tradition. Who knows? Where do you want to go if you have a choice?" Sirius replied a grin on his face.

"In Gryffindor, where the dwell the brave of heart." James quotes holding up an imaginary sword. He glanced at Snape with something similar to smugness in his eyes. Snape was looking unimpressed while Sirius had a huge grin plastered on his face. James frowned at Snape's expression.

"You got a problem with that?"James snapped feeling irritated.

"No." He sneered. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

"And where are you going to go seeing as you are neither?" Sirius interrupted. James grinned at his quick reply. Snape glared at them both and then proceeded to go out of the compartment.

The other two looked at the door, then at each other. And then they burst out laughing. It took them quite some time to stop howling with laughter.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Lily smiled at her new friends and got up. "I'll just go to the restroom." she excused herself. Her mood was quite good. She had already made some friends that were worth keeping.

But her good mood quickly vanished when she noticed the person who was coming from the opposite side. It seemed the big headed prat also was visiting the rest room. A furious expression overtook her face as she marched up to him angrily. He looked at her confused. "Do I know you?" he asked frowning in confusion.

It was all Lily Evans could do to control herself. "You are an insufferable big headed PRAT!" She screamed and pushed him. James yelped and fell backwards with a big thud. Lily smirked in triumph.

"You should learn to apologize to other people." she hissed as she walked away. James blinked as he watched her walk away. "Oh! It is the red head." he muttered as he remembered her. He shook his head as he stood up. A mischievous look dawned in his face. She would be a good prank victim along with Severus.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

James felt the anticipation and excitement as they reached the Hogsmeade. Sirius too was feeling excited. He had made a friend already and they had both bonded like brothers.

They all got down at the station. "All "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" They could hear someone shouting. They spotted a giant holding a lantern standing in front of everyone. They exchanged a cheerful glance and made their way towards the front.

Their journey was just starting.


End file.
